24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
Nice catch I just saw your edit over to the Marine One page. Nice find! You really have an excellent knowledge of the US military and its equipment, and especially the weapons that Jack uses. The edit summary you provided for the Marine One edit spurred me to make this one comment just to clarify: that was in fact not Marine One, as you noted, but that is the case because Aaron Pierce said it wasn't Marine One, not because the prop used was a Navy helicopter. If they called that chopper "Marine One" in the episode, then we would list it here as such. Gregory Itzin isn't the President, either, but we list things here according to what is true inside the show's universe. – Blue Rook 22:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC)talk Great work so far, & questions Your creation of the page for Warren demonstrated an excellent knack for picking up the standards used here, and your work and experience over on Halopedia have definitely paid off. It is great to have a contributor with valued experience, so I'm glad you plan to stick around! Some random things came to mind: # In the Dramatis personae listings, please let the "and" and "with" credits stay there, unless you find that they don't actually belong. Many times, in the opening credits, the show will list the Guest Stars with those words there, so we leave them in our lists here to reflect the special attention given to them. # If the template does not appear necessary for spacing on your browser, please let it stick around if there is a picture not far above it since we never know what browsers could use it. My browser is set to have the text very small, so I will always know when that template is needed. (If you're not sure what any of this means, just ask.) # Are you sure that the Coral Snake Unit is part of Delta Force? I can't remember a reference to that. All I seem to recall is that it was a para''military group funded by the NSA, not a military sub-group of the Delta Force. I think Wallace was a Delta Force soldier earlier, and then joined Coral Snake. There might be some overlap in membership, but they aren't the same organizations, correct? Overall, thanks again for the great work, especially the recent spelling and sentence fixes. – Blue Rook 02:13, 22 April 2008 (UTC)talk : Hey Blue, : As for the Coral Snake thing, it could be a paramilitary group started by a Counter-Terrorism unit (not literally). Though a few of their members such as Ron Samuels, and Jonathan Wallace were also in the 1st SFOD "Delta Force", in addition to the possible recruitment of Jack Bauer, who was Army. : Which leads me to believe that it is either subordinate to Delta and gets it's order straight from Washington. : But of course, this is just hot air coming out and speculation as of right now. : And thank you for your compliments. : Cheers, : AgentTony -- COMM -- -- 4/21/2008 It seems like a remote possibility that Coral Snake was part of Delta, but for now, since it is speculation, it should be reverted as per the speculation policy. As it stands, all that can be verified is that it is an independent paramilitary unit that ''consisted of soldiers from other groups. All this requires is that any reference you inserted which implies or states that Coral Snake is part of Delta Force be removed. I found and deleted 1 over on the Marines page, in the notes area, but I haven't been able to follow all of the edits you've made pertaining to this, so please track down the rest (if there are any). Let me know if some detail or statement turns up that confirms this, and then we can pull a 180 and return those statements. – Blue Rook 03:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC)talk ::I'm pretty sure that all of it is on the Army and Marine Corps articles only. I never ventured outside at all. AgentTony -- COMM -- -- 4/21/2008